The Power of A Rose
by EmilyAnneRiker
Summary: Severus Snape has no recollection of how he even survived the war much less why Hermione is calling him love and a little girl is calling him Daddy. Hermione and their daughter must push through the barriers and help him remember them before it's too late. SS/HG. Rated M for Obvious Reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I have just recently started getting into the SS/HG world of awesome sauceness. I love the pairing and all the possibilities and here I am. Exploring something that came to me this morning. I hope you all Like. Leave a Review and Enjoy. Also be easy on me. This is my first time. **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All rights go to the great and powerful J.K. Rowling! But be warned, the idea for the story is all my own thoughts and I will fight for them. :P**

**Enjoy,**

**Emily Anne Riker**

* * *

Severus awoke with a start. Those snake eyes still lingering in his vision. He grabbed at himself, surprised to find himself alive. He should be dead, lying on the floor of the shack, not engulfed in green sheets, while the sun peaked its way through a set of curtains.

He crinkled his brows in confusion. This wasn't his bedroom. He ran his hand through his tousled hair as his eyes took in the room. There was a two door right next to each other, one cracked with running water and light spilling through and the other closed, presumely a closet. Besides the green and black color scheme of the room, the room seemed ordinary. Not much else besides the bed, end tables, and a dresser that held a maroon woman's scarf. "The bloody Hell?" He spoke softly but pushed the thought aside.

Severus closed his eyes again and laid back down, pushing the searing headache that threatened his eyes. It didn't add up. He should be dead. Little to nothing could have stopped the poison that was sent through his body.

The water in the bathroom stopped and he sat up. It didn't even cross his mind to question who could be in there. He looked around for his wand and found it sitting on the bed side table. He picked it up and pointed it at the door. Severus wasnt prepared when Miss Granger walked out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of Slitherin green knickers and a matching bra, lace and all. Severus nearly dropped his wand and found himself hissing. "MISS GRANGER! What in Merlin's beard, are you wearing?"

Hermione jumped and dropped the brush she was manuevering through her hair and turned towards Severus. She grinned Cheekily at him, before climbing on the bed towards him, "Are we roleplaying again, love?" His eyebrow shot up at the endearment. She bit her lower lip as she ran her hand down across his rather bare chest. "Oh Professor, please dont take any points away, I'll do anything." She faked a pout as she leaned forward to press her lips to his.

He shot a wandless spell at her as she was pushed off of him onto the floor, landing on her bum. "What is your problem?" she asked as she rubbed her offended backside.

Somewhere in the house, a child's wail broke through. Severus looked up in puzzlement at the sound. Was he in a hotel? Did he have relations with Miss Granger last night? How?

Hermione hopped up from where she was and grabbed a t-shirt out of one of the drawers, while he sat there in deep thought. As she pulled the shirt over her head, she mumbled about him being "A noisy old git." and "Knocked on his head."

"Miss Granger." He tried to get her attention.

Her hand stopped on the door knob and she turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why must you insist on calling me by my maiden name? I haven't been Miss Granger in 3 years."

_Oh Merlin, A married woman. Probably a Weasley now._ How low had he sank? "Does your husband kno-" He stopped midsentence as her words clicked._ 3 years? She hadn't been married during the War, and she had been too young before that. How long had I been in a coma?_ he thought to himself.

Hermione stared at him with puzzlement sketched across her face. "I would hope my husband knows where I am, although I am started to question whether you have lost your mind or not." Another wail gave out and she sighed as she left Severus to his own devices, closing the door with a irritated slam.

Severus listened to her words and cocked an eyebrow. "Me lose my mind? If anyone has lost their mind, it would be her." He stood from the bed, finding himself dressed in pajama pants and nothing more and started looking through the drawers for something to wear. The first two drawers were filled with frilly knickers and bra and he felt his cheeks heat at the thought of Miss Granger, or whoever she was now, wearing them. Severus would be lying, if he said he didnt catch himself admiring her lithe body and the scarce material that covered her more intimate places.

With a growing nuisance, he slammed the drawers shut and checked the next. He found a button up shirt and some black trousers in the next. With that he went into the bathroom and changed quickly. He needed to leave this hotel and move on. The ministry was sure to be searching for him. Serverus stepped out into the room and was met again with Hermione but now she held a little girl with black hair and chestnut eyes. That's when it hit him. "Oh no." He muttered. "There is no way."

Hermione set the little one down on the floor with a couple of toys that she was holding, and walked towards him. "I'm going to ignore the little scene you put on this morning, but I need you to snap out of it and keep an eye on your daughter while I get ready for work. I'm sure to be late now, Thank you very much. " She shoved past him and walked into the closet.

He looked down at the little girl playing in front of the bed and saw the features this child shared of both him and, he looked back at the door, Hermione. Severus walked over to the closet and peeked in. "Miss Granger." And with that he watched as a heel flew past his head.

Hermione turned on him with fury in her eyes. "I am not Miss Bloody Granger anymore! I swear Severus, whatever game you are playing at, I want it stopped now."

His own anger flared. "I'm playing games? You are the one who bewitched me! I know you had a silly little crush on me when you were in school, but this is just sick and quite sad." He spat.

Hermione continued rolling the stockings up her legs, as she spoke, "Have you gone and bumped your head?"

Tearing his eyes away from the sensual sight of her legs, Severus glared at her. "No, I have just woken up from whatever little Love Spell you put me under. I'm quite curious how you managed to keep it going this long."

"That's it! We are taking a trip down to St. Mungo's. Something is wrong with you." She finished pulling her stockings up and pulled out a gray pencil skirt and dusty rose blouse.

"Dada? Dada." the little girl managed to crawl up behind Severus and was yanking on his pants legs. He looked down and something inside his chest tightened. It was strange. This little girl was foreign to him, yet he still felt a reaction to bend down and pick her up, and that he did.

"What is her name?" He asked Hermione as he stared at the child in his arms.

"Rose." She choked out softly when she saw him pick her up. "Rose Eileen Snape. We named her after my mother and... and yours."

His chest heaved slightly and he brought the child in, hugging her against him. Something felt right about it as she cooed lightly against him.

Hermione straightened her skirt and walked over to Severus, tentatively placing her hand on his shoulder, jumping slightly when she felt him stiffen, her heart breaking a little further. "I did not put a spell on you, you need to know that." She said, her voice broken with each word. "You love me. Well, You loved me. And You love Rose, and your heart knows that."

Severus nodded and pulled back to look at the little girl again. "Rose." he spoke softly and was rewarded with a small giggle. "I never imagined... I..." He turned his head to look at Hermione, clearly the one who had given their daughter her eyes. He loved her? But she is just a child herself. His eyes wondering across her features. Or was a child. "Let's go to St Mungo's." He finally spoke and he saw the hope light back up on Hermione's face. Something inside of him screamed at him to keep that look on her, but he stomped it down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I loved all the reviews, favs and follows. They make me feel famous, if only for a moment. hehe. Anyways sorry it has taken awhile to post this next chapter but my inspiration is being ridiculously difficult. So Thanks for waiting and all the support. I hope you enjoy this next installment. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I am just like you all, waiting for my Owl. But the story Idea is all mine. **

**Thankies,**

**Emily Anne Riker**

* * *

They arrived outside of St. Mungo's an hour later. Hermione was able to take a personal day and get Ginny to watch Rose, with little interogation.

Hermione fought the urge to grab Severus hand as they walked up to the front desk. It was killing her seeing him like this and not being able to do anything. Just yesterday he was telling her how much he adored and loved her, and today she was right back at square one, or worst. Looking up at the strong profile he held, she sighed. 'Where is my Severus in there.'

The woman at the front desk smiled softly. "May I help you?"

"Possible Legilimency spell gone wrong." Severus spoke with authority. Hermione wasn't surprised that he was already deducing the problem, for she was also doing the same. That was one of the reason they fit so perfectly together. They were both smart, logical, and always one step ahead of the rest.

The nurse directed them to the 4th floor and they apparated there. A sign above the front desk read Spell Damage and it's Over Occupied Space spoke greatly. "I don't quite believe I've ever seen a Muggle Emergency Room this full." Hermione Mumbled and was rewarded a deep chuckle from her Husband. It was hope for her ears.

Severus put his name up at the front desk and they walked over to one of the uncomfortable waiting chairs. Hermione crossed her legs and grabbed a magazine and he took this time to take in his wife. Her hair was more tamed, rolled into a disciplined chignon. Though with discipline her hair still felt the need to break out in little curly wisps at the sides framing her chestnut eyes and petite nose. Her cheekbones were more defined, leaving only a fraction of her child like charm, and pronounce her more feminine features. letting his eyes wander down, he found her breast had filled out, leaving them firm and perky. _And I'm sure they feel exquisite. _Severus pushed the unwanted thoughts away and took in her tiny waist. You would of never guess she had had his child. A shiver ran through his body at the word 'his'.

"Are you quite finished, or do you need a picture?" Hermione finally snapped at him. He looked up at her, noticing although she hadn't looked up from his magazine, she had a slight blush from his unyielding gaze.

"I am trying to figure out why I would marry an insufferable Know-it-all." He sneered at her. "I now see why," her motioned down at her lithe body "Obviously."

Her eyes shot up and glared at him, turning a bit deeper of a red. "I...you...How dare you!" She spat out and held back from smacking him. "If anyone should be questioning, it should be me, you old, pervert, irritation of a git!"

"If only you had," he spoke with dry irritation, "You would of saved me quite a few headaches, I'm sure."

"I'll Give you headache..." She snarled and pulled her wand, making him do the same.

"Severus Snape." A voice called, alerting them not only to the nurse standing in front of them, staring, but everyone else left in the waiting room staring. Hermione blushed while Severus put his wand away with a clearing of his throat. They both stood and followed the nurse into the examination room.

A middle aged woman dressed in black robes entered the room and smiled. "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Snape, I am Catja Greenhill." She shook both of their hands and then crossed her arms over her chest, and leaned casually against the door. "What seems to be the problem?"

Severus snorted at the loaded question. "Well, let us see, shall we? I woke up this morning in a room that I did not know, Married to this-" He pointed at Hermione. "This Insufferable Know-It-All." Hermione bit her cheek to keep from responding sarcastically and Severus continued. "I have no recollection of the past 3 years, Oh and I have an offspring. A bloody Offspring with her!" He snarled.

"Watch it, Snape." Hermione bit back at him with death in her eyes. He could berate her and cause her pain, but he was not going to bring their daughter into this. And Nothing would stop her now from Hexing his bollocks off for a couple of days.

Severus didn't find her threatening glare all that frightening and in return tried to intimidate her, but he was powerless to her now. She had lived with the man for the last 3 years and possessed his same mannerisms. Instead he smirked and crossed his arms. "Or what, Miss Granger? You do not frighten me."

She growled in irritation at his use of her maiden name, but didn't get to voice her opinion. Dr Greenhill spoke softly, "I am not a marriage counsel, I am a doctor who specializes in spell corruption. So if you both would please cease your bickering so I may perform a diagnostic spell." Her smile covered the irritation behind her words but was effective as it shut both of them up. Dr. Greenhill pulled out her wand and brought it down in front of Severus' face before turned to a black piece of parchment. She made some vocal assessments to herself before turning back to the couple with a confused look on her face. "Well that's not right."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, when he peeked into her thoughts. What he saw was not good. Hermione watched as her husband found his own results using Leligimency.

"Hey!" She punched Severus' arm lightly and raised an eyebrow. "I know that look, what is wrong?"

Dr. Greenhill spoke up as she straightened in the seat. "It seems the spell used on your husband, is a simple one to break..." she paused and Hermione heard the "But" and grew more irritated as she sat in the dense quietness of the room.

"But Someone placed another spell on top of that one, which is most definitely harder to break, if damn near impossible." Severus said as he rubbed his hand along his chin in thought. "Dangerous actually." his eyes met Hermione. "If one was to attempt to break through both spells, it would create an instant aneurysm and kill me."

Hermione gasped softly as she grasped what he had told her. Turning towards the Doctor she gritted her teeth, "There has to be a way to break this. I mean, who would want to do this? He doesn't deserve this." The remaining hope left her eyes in the form of single quiet tears.

The doctor sighed softly and looked away from Hermione. "I...I will research this and get back to you two. " She gathered up the parchment. "In the mean time, get to know each other again." Dr. Greenhill left them alone to gather their thoughts.

"This isn't fair!" Hermione cried out.

Severus didn't look up as he spoke, "Fair for you? Really Miss Granger, it's time to grow up and stop thinking so selfishly." He had slipped into her mind and caught a single stray thought about never receiving his love again and pulled out just as quickly.

It struck her that he had slipped in and she advanced on him, towering over him. "You had no right." She placed her hands on her hip and glowered at him. " Yes I did let a selfish thought slip into my mind but that isn't my only worry, and I swear on Merlin himself, you invade my personal thoughts without my permission again, and I'll...and I..." She choked on a sob as she sank to the ground in a heap of tears.

He ignored the unknown impulse to gather her into his arms and comfort her. It peeved him how much his body responded to this little chit, when his mind didn't know what to do. He stood abruptly and pulled Hermione to her feet by her forearm. "Stop making a spectacle of yourself."

"Go to Hell." She spat at him and pulled away, apparating from the room. Severus looked at the spot she had just been and sighed. How were they ever married? They weren't even able to have a conversation without fighting. He rubbed the stubble along his chin in thought before apparating himself.

* * *

Hermione arrived right outside 12 Grimmauld Place, now home to the Potters. Harry had inherited it from Sirius when he died and now him and Ginny raised their two children and a very broke and unmotivated; Ron Weasley. After Hermione had left Ron, he started to become depressed and in return lost his job and home. It broke her heart, but her heart didn't belong to him in the way he wanted it to.

The house felt her presence and presented itself to her, and she preceded through the door. Hermione stepped into the kitchen and laughed when she saw Rose and Albus levitating spaghetti-o's from their highchairs and Ginny chasing James around the kitchen. She needed this small happy scene, she didn't know when she might get one for awhile. She waved her wand at the Spaghetti-o's and they fell back into the bowls.

Ginny looked up at Hermione and placed her hands on her hips. She looked a frightful mess with sauce smeared across her face and clothing. "I swear, Severus has been secretly teaching your daughter to do wandless magic."

Hermione winced at what Ginny had said, but shook it off and picked up Rose, bouncing the little one on her hip. "She is two, Gin. She is just now learning to speak, I doubt Sev is able to teach her such a thing." She kissed Rose on the nose and giggled. "Maybe it's just a natural gift, like her mother and father." Rose giggled and snuggled into her mother.

"It's a godawful gift. especially if you are two." Ginny mumbled and picked up Albus. "What is the matter?" She had just realized the red and swollen eyes, Hermione unwillingly wore. "Am I going to have to give Severus a piece of my mind?" She threatened and Hermione had no doubt she would follow through.

A heartbreaking smile graced her lips as she spoke. "I'm sure my piece of mind, is enough for him to stomach right now." The little girl on her hip started playing with one of the fly away curls from her chignon. "It seems Severus does not remember marry me or having Rose. Someone has hexed his memory, terribly so." She sighed softly. "Dangerously so."

"Oh honey." Ginny placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I'm sorry. That must be hard for you. I do not know what I would ever do if that happened to Harry." She paused in contemplation, "but then again, Harry is no where as difficult as Severus. That must be a nightmare."

"Tell me about it."

"Is there anything I can do to help? You can stay here, if you need somewhere less awkward and foreboding." Ginny offered shifting Albus to her other side.

"No." Hermione shot quickly. "Thank you, but I will not be chased from my home. Have you ever known me to run when things get tough?"

Ginny gave her a caring smile and she squeezed her shoulder. "It's the Gryffindor in you. But my offer still stands if you need to get away."

Hermione pulled her into a half hug as she smiled. "Thank you, Gin."

"Anytime. Now you best get out of here before Ron sees you and brings you down even further." She laughed softly and Hermione joined in. Maybe things wont be as hard with a little support.

* * *

Severus arrived home around midnight, his aura dancing around the alcohol in his system. He found refuge in The Leaky Cauldron, among beer and others trying to drown their worries. The house had a faint smell of Parmesan chicken and olive oil, but all the lights were out. Severus tried to maneuver his way through the hall but drunkenly knocked a lamp to the ground. He did not realize he had become so lit but he didn't much care.

Light flooded the hallway and an irritated Hermione dressed in a green night dress graced his vision. She placed her hands on her hips as she raised a delicate eyebrow waiting for him to explain himself. It reminded him of a look his mother had given him so many times in his youth. "Why Mrs. Sn-Snape, you're a sight for sour eyes."

"It's 'Sight for sore eyes, Severus." Hermione's dry response followed. "You're drunk."

Severus sauntered up to Hermione and place his hand on her leg, sliding it up to her hip, raising her nightdress with it."And you're my wife." His lips trailed up the column of her neck.

She felt the shiver run through her body and pushed him away. "I can't believe this. You have been sober for three years, and now we are completely right back at the beginning." She let out a choked sob, "Why am I surprised? Forbid it be any sort of easy."

Severus watched his wife hungrily, as she ranted. "Me Sober?" he snorted. "Not likely. I am a spy of the war. I need the substance to keep my sanity!" His roar would have been intimidating to anyone but Hermione. She just kept her ground with her hands on her hips.

"Were a spy of war." She corrected. "The war has been over for five years now. You drank until you started dating me, well until you fell in love with me."

Love. That was one of the reasons he drank. He needed it to hold the visions of Lily's death at bay. When he was drunk, he could forget she was dead. "I cannot love you...I cannot love you because I love Lily."

She felt the sting with each word, not only the hit to her heart but she felt it in her eyes, as the tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Lily's dead." She choked out. Hermione didn't mean to throw that at him but she was hurt. His face fell and she saw his fight drain. "You are to sleep on the couch tonight. The blankets are on the chifferobe in the living room." Refusing to meet his eyes, she walked up the stairs to their room. She wanted nothing more than to cry herself to sleep.

Her words hit his chest. This was his escape from life. His way of forgetting and she made him wake up. Would he ever love her again? Could he?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Ya Guy! It has been quite a while hasn't it? I apologize, I have been in school and been terribly busy. I finally got into College after two years of saving money and I can happily say I am on my way to my Nursing Degree! Isn't that exciting. Well I am excited anyways. haha. Anyways Sorry the long wait and awesome sauce if you have been patiently waiting for this. This chapter is short and sweet since I have been a bit rusty but I promise it is worth it. Or I at least think it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, if I did I would of been able to get into Med School while I was still in High School. All characters and places go to J.K. Rowling, but plot stays mine. **

**Any who, Thankies to my faithful readers!**

**Emily Anne Riker**

* * *

_"Severus, we need to talk." Hermione walked into his study and sat on the edge of his desk. She looked tired but her skin still held a glow to it. Even tired, his wife still looked lovely._

_He put down the tome he was reading and turned towards her, now noticing the almost worrisome twitches Hermione displayed when she was nervous. "What is it, love?" He leaned toward her and placed his hand on hers to steady her._

_She smiled softly at his gentle demeanor and almost prayed for his snarky approach. It might make it less unsettling. "I know we have never talked about it, I assumed when we were ready we would, but things seemed to push it back. With my new job at the ministry, McGonagall going in the hospital, and the honeymoon," She still found herself blushing from there wedding night. "We never had the chance to discuss kids." She finished._

_Severus was caught of guard by her question and pulled back in thought. "Well, what is there to talk about?"_

_Hermione looked at him in irritation. "Well its going to happen one day. What are your thoughts on it? Do you even want kids?" She once again fidgeted with her hand nervously._

_He regarded her quietly, his black eyes boring into her brown depths. "I have never thought about it, Mrs. Snape." He rubbed the stubble on his chin. "I suppose one day I thought I would be a father, but that was before the war. Now I do not know if I could give you a child. Why? Do you want kids?"_

_Hermione bit her lip and looked down at her lap. "Well, my love, I know for a fact you can give me a child." with that being he noticed she wasn't looking at her lap, but her stomach, and caressing it softly._

_Everything clicked into place and he dropped to his knees in front of her, staring at her presently flat stomach. Severus looked up to her in astonishment as he uttered, "You're Pregnant?"_

_She giggled softly and smiled at him. "Yes, Severus. You are going to be a father." All her tension left her as he leaned forward and placed his cheek against her belly. His hand caressed where hers had been moments before._

"I love you." He murmured in his sleep before cold water drenched his whole being. He sat up with a start nearly hitting his head on the floating bucket above his head. "Bloody hell!" He snatched the bucket which looked to be a sand pail, then heard a small giggle to the left of him. He looked down into the bright eyes of his daughter.

Rose smiled sweetly at her father and then got up and ran out of the room. He sat up on the couch and ran his hand across his wet face when he heard the water in the bathroom turn on. His eyes widen and he jumped up and ran towards the sound. When he threw the door open Rose was standing in front of the sink looking up at a levitating bowl.

"Wandless magic?" He questioned aloud as the bowl was placed under the water. Well she was definitely their daughter. Slytherin in the way that she would cleverly fill a bowl up with water and levitate it above her father's head, and brave like a Gryffindor, in the respect that she would drop it over the feared Potion Master's head, drenching him. "Rose!" He bellowed after he gathered his wits.

She looked up at him with her doe eyes, the bowl full of water crashing into the sink. "Dada?" water soaked her nightdress and the ground around her feet and she looked down, her eyes beginning to tear up.

Severus groaned inwardly and picked Rose up, placing her on his hip, he walked towards her room. He didn't even question how he knew where her bedroom was, it was just like a second nature to him. Putting her down on the carpet, he searched through her drawers and found a dark green dress with the Slytherin crest on it. His memories swam around his head.

_"Isn't it darling!" Hermione gushed as she held the dress up for Severus._

_He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Doesn't that woman think we have enough clothes by now?"_

_Hermione glared at her husband as she rubbed her swollen midsection. "She is just excited for us. Anyways, you should be happy, there is plenty of Slytherin colors among your daughters things." Molly Weasley had practically filled up the babies wardrobe with clothing of all different kinds. She particularly liked to knit dresses showing off both houses._

_"The day I am overjoyed with something the Weasleys have done, is the day Neville brews a successful potion. It will most likely never happen." He said dryly._

_She smiled. she was use to his dry humor and loved him for it._

Severus grasped the edge of the dresser with enough force to crack the wood. _What the hell was that?_ He collected himself and turned towards his daughter to find her gone. "Damn." He cursed softly and left the bedroom. He noticed the door to Hermione's-Their bedroom open. Severus pushed the door open and watched as his daughter hovered the bucket above Hermiones head. He couldn't startle his daughter because then she would definitely pour the bucket on her mother, but then again she was going to do it anyways. He almost contemplated letting her but decided against it.

"Evanesco." he murmured and the bucket dissipated. At that moment, his daughter let out a ear shattering scream and Hermione sat up in a frazzled state.

She first looked at her soaking wet distraught child and then to her equally soaked husband holding the green dress Molly made for them. She quirked her eyebrow in amusement. "Which was it? Bath gone bad or the ol' bucket of water trick?" She grinned.

He looked like a wet dog about to bite the hand of it's owner. "This is no joking matter, Miss Gran-" her eyebrow quirked again but in challenge and annoyance. "My apologies, Mrs. Snape. You almost joined us."

His daughter continued to cry as she reached her arms out towards her mother, signaling for Hermione to pick her up. Her mother instead leaned down and pulled the nightdress up over Rose's head. "I swear she learned the pranks from her Uncle George." She smirked when she saw disgusted cloud her husbands face. "You know, you and George actually get along quite well." She motioned for him to throw her the green dress and he did.

"Not likely. The Weasley twins would have to grow up quite a bit before I would consider being pleasant to them."

Hermione's fingers stilled in buttoning up the back of her daughter's dress as a shadow crossed her face. "It is just George now. Fred was killed in the war. You could say, as morbid as it is, George grew up from the death of his brother."

Severus lost the sneer that previously inhabited his face. "That is unfortunate." Hermione saw a brief sadness cross his features before it was replaced by his mask. "I will say, I admired what they did to Umbridge." He mused.

She smiled softly at the memory. "Yeah that was pretty amusing." She picked her daughter up and placed her on a hip, bouncing lightly. "Severus, what was the last thing you remember?" Her fingers nervously ran through her hair.

He squinted in thought. "I remember...I remember being in the shack, but not why I was there, and then Nagini sinking her fangs into my neck." images of Voldemort standing over him and then the Golden trio flashed through his memory. "That is all I can seem to recall."

Hermione's heart broke for the man standing in front of her. The only recollection this man had was that he had failed in someone way.

"Dont take pity on me, Mrs. Snape." When she opened her mouth for a retort he cut her off. "I do not need Leligimency to see the pity on your face."

"I can not help that I care for you, Sev. It's who I am. You fell in love with me because of it. Do not tell me not to pity you, because I will not listen. The quicker you start to realize I am not the naive little school girl from Hogwarts, the easier it will be to get along." She switched a very fussy Rose to her other hip.

He studied his wife for a moment, his eyes switching to Rose every once in awhile. "I can not guarantee anything, but I will try to consider this... thing between us, but do not get your hopes up, Mrs. Snape." A small smile graced her lips and Severus found himself turning on his heels, grabbing his clothing from a drawer, and walking briskly into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello, Lovelies! I know I am terrible about posting but I promise if you stick on it will be worth it! First semester is over so I have had a good month to work on things I need to and this story has been a progress for me. After many bouts of writers block I have successfully finish this chapter and may have put a little present in there for you all. ;) **

**Thankies!**

**Emily Anne Riker**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but if I did I would have met Alan Rickman by now. Still hoping for it to happen! Maybe a random Comic con? Here is to hoping!**

**Lots of Love!**

* * *

Severus walked briskly over to the counter top and the hanging mirror and looked at his familiar but subtly different face. His black eyes seemed to hold a story of age and what it had done to him. He wasn't old by any means. At 41 he was still considered a fairly young wizard. His hair hadn't even started to grey. It was it's same naturally black sheen. While many thought his hair was greasy, it was actually very soft. The black and soft texture seemed to battle each other giving off the greasy look. He studied his nose next, the crookedness added to his darkened looks and pronounced his face. He couldn't quite remember why it was that way, probably something Black and Potter did back in the days.

He snarled and swiftly turned away, turning on the shower and disrobing. He had nearly forgotten about the mess in the other bathroom. Snape chuckled before calling through the door. "Mrs. Snape?"

"You know, you could just call me Hermione." came the reply. There was a shuffle of clothing on the other side, "It must be quite awkward calling one of your students by your last name." It sounded as if she was grinning with her words.

'_That cheeky little witch._' Severus thought. "Yes, well it would not be very proper, now would it?"

"It's not very proper to talk to a woman while you are, no doubt, naked on that side of the door, and I know for sure I am not wearing any clothes over here." There was a sly twist to her words.

"Hermione!" he snapped through the door, pushing the naughty thought and images he had conjured.

"There. That's more like it." Hermione giggled. "Now what can I do for you, Severus?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a calming breath. "I thought I would warn you your daughter left a mess for you in the bathroom."

"Bloody hell!" the curse came flying through the door, followed by some rustling and the door slamming shut. The corner of Severus' mouth quirked up before he stepped into the shower. The warm water hit his back and he sighed softly.

He was a very private man who liked his spare amounts of time alone. The only person he spent personal time with during the war was Ogden, or Ogden's Fire Wiskey more so. He of coarse had people he considered close during the war such as Lucius and Dumbledore. And he had to give his Loyalty to Tom, there was no choice in that. There was also his Godson Draco, but other than that he was closed off to the world. Of coarse he was curious how he had become close to Miss Grang- er Hermione, but what could he do but wait for an inkling.

"Severus?" he heard tentatively through the door.

"Yes, Hermione?" He hadn't realized she had reentered the bedroom. Merlin's Beard he was getting old. The skills he had acquired from his day as a spy were wearing thin.

"I'm taking Rose over to the Potter's, and then I am off to work." he heard Rose in the background babbling about something or another. "Can I expect you for dinner, tonight? I am making baked Lasagna."

_Shite_. She was asking if he would go out for a dance with spirits or come home. Could he handle a dinner with his own family? He had to try. "Yes. I will be home." He finally answered.

"Great." There was a smile behind her voice and he felt a squeeze around his heart. "Have a good day, then."

"Damn woman." he cursed under his breath and the force of a memory made his knees buckled under him.

_Hermione was stark naked with her hands on the wall of the shower and her legs spread apart. She was silently beckoning him with the turn of her head and a small inviting grin. Severus grabbed her by the hips and slowly slid his tongue just below her ear eliciting a moan from her._

_"Severus." she breathed. "Stop teasing me and let me feel you." she brushed her supple ass up against his hardened length making him growl. He ran his fingers against her slick folds, before dipping in and flicking her little nub. She gasped softly. "You wicked man."_

_"Someone needs to keep my naughty witch under control." an arrogant smirk coating his words._

_"Oh really, now?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and reached back grasping his hardened cock, deliciously sliding her hand up his length._

_A shudder made it's way down Severus' spine and his index and middle finger slipped inside her tight opening._

_She moaned softly as she gasped out, letting his cock dropped from her hand. "I am completely under control. I could walk away at any moment."_

_"But you wont." he grinned pumping in and out of her with his fingers, angled just the right way to hit her spot. He leaned forward and bit her earlobe softly before whispering. "You love the torture too much. One might think you were addicted." His fingers had slipped out slowly and he placed his engorged cock at her entrance._

_Hermione wiggled feeling him brush against her clit. "Just fuck me already, Sev." She hissed, her breast rubbing up against the tile of the shower, her nipples hard and wanting._

_Severus chuckled softly. "I love it when you talk dirty." and with those last words he entered her making her scream out in bliss._

Severus hit the wall and growled in frustration. He was now sporting a hard on and realized he couldn't even get away from her in the shower. He was happy for the memory to give him an inkling at their relationship but he wasn't expecting it to be so... He groaned softly as his cock throbbed between his legs. He reached up and turned to handle all the way over to cold, making him hiss as the icy water hit his back. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

Hermione sat at her desk, completely zoned out. She could not for the life of her, concentrate. Severus kept invading her thoughts. Not a couple days in, and she already missed the old him. How could she get him to love her again? The first time was hard enough. She sighed softly when she thought back to those days.

"Hey, Hermione." Neville Longbottom's voice cut through her day dream and she looked up at him.

"Hey, Neville. What can I do for you?" She worked with the Aurors. She was like the little bug in their ear when they went out on searches. When they found something fishy, they would ask Hermione to look it up or if they needed directions or info on a suspect she was the girl for the job.

Neville was an Auror, himself. during the summer when classes weren't in session he was considered part time in the office. He would go out with Harry on the Death Eater raids and Hermione was his personal bug. During the school year she hopped around or she did post research. "With Luna getting close to her due date, she was wandering if you and Severus wanted to come out with us for dinner one night this week before she becomes bed ridden and occupied."

She looked up at him with a tinge of sadness in her eyes. Over the years Severus and Neville have learned to get along. When Neville took the Herbology position, Severus decided, with much persuasion from Hermione, to make nice with Neville. She had to hear about it for weeks.

_"I should of kept the Headmaster postion instead of giving it to Minerva." He said throwing his hands up in the air. "That woman is too soft and motherly to say no to a nitwit who will just blow up the Greenhouse!"_

_"Severus, love, there are no cauldron in the Greenhouse." Hermione said softly without removing her eyes from The Prophet in her hands. She was currently reading a juicy piece about Rita Skeeter being questioned about the claims that she was a unregistered animagus. Hermione smiled to herself. She might of let it slip when Skeeter published an unflattering story about her boyfriends 'activities' during the war._

_"He does not need one. That boy can make water explode without touching it!" He sat heavily in the chair, ignoring the chuckle his girlfriend gave._

"I'm sorry, Neville, but it might be awhile before we can visit." She heard the distinct ping from her computer as a email popped up. The wizarding world had come a long way since her days at Hogwarts. They had started using computers and it had made life a bit easier for the Aurors. Technology was still banned from Hogwarts to ensure the kids kept up with their studies but Hermione had found a way to rig her computer when she stayed with Severus during the school year.

"Why is that?" Neville regarded her as she opened the email before typing a quick short response.

"Severus and I are going through some difficult times right at this moment. I cannot indulge much more but I promise when we have a chance we will make plans." It was best to keep Severus' condition on the down low. Not that Neville and Luna would say anything, but she needed to avoid gossip at all cost and the walls were always listening.

Neville regarded her for a moment before he nodded. "Okay, Hermione. I wont press on much more, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." He smiled before he walked off, leaving her to her thoughts.

"I hope Dr. Greenhill finds something soon. This is going to be extremely difficult once school starts up." She mumbled to herself before her computer binged again, alerting her to another email.

* * *

Severus was working in the Labs downstairs when he heard the door open and tiny feet pattering along the hardwood floor. He placed a stasis charm on the potion he was working on and made his way upstairs.

"Dada!" Rose ran straight into his legs, hugging them tightly. Severus bent down and picked the child up, studying her intently. She reached out and tugged at the loose hairs that escaped his ponytail. "Mama has chicky nugs." He tilted his head at the two year old's chopped sentence with curiosity.

He heard a soft chuckle and looked up, his eyes connecting with Hermione. "I told her I was making chicken nuggets for dinner. She wont eat the Lasagna." She had two bags full of groceries in one hand and one in the other and she looked frazzled, her naturally frizzy hair escaping her bun. No amount of Sleekeazy could combat the humidity outside this time of year.

Severus broke eye contact with Hermione as she walked into the kitchen. How could this woman he barely cared for at Hogwarts capture his attention so easily now. Not to mention bring up such vivid memories of their time together. His pants tightened at the memory and he willed the thought away. A small hand roughly grabbed his cheeks and brought him around to look at her. "Dada has chicky nugs?"

Severus grabbed her hand softly and pried it from his cheeks. "No. I'm afraid the chicky nugs are all for you." He feigned disappointment before he mustered a smile for the young girl. "But that's alright because I hear your mother makes a wonderful Lasagna."

Rose giggled softly before she pushed back from him and pointed down, signalling he should let her down. He complied and she took off down the hall to her room. He felt eyes piercing his back and he looked back at his wife smiling wistfully. "Sorry, I couldn't help watching the way you acted with her." She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on the door frame. "It seems you still remember some sort of father-daughter bond."

Severus nodded, "It seems my body remember a lot of things, and I also have been experiencing a great deal of memories." He internally choked on the words but on the outside his face stayed passive.

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, memories?" she stood up straight as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I seem to remember you telling me about your pregnancy, Molly obsessing over clothing from the baby, and um..well some intimate shower time between us." He looked away from her as he spoke the last line.

Hermione blushed softly. "Do they just randomly happen or does something trigger it."

"Well the first happened while I was sleeping, like a dream, right before our daughter decided to drench me in water." He almost stumbled over the word 'our.' "The one about Molly happened when I came across a hiddeously knitted Slytherin dress and ofcoarse the Shower one happened in the shower. Obviously."

"Oh! We need to write Dr. Greenhill! This could be a good thing or a very bad thing." She ran into the kitchen and picked up her quill sending off a missive to St. Mungo's. Severus followed as he regarded her tying the letter to a black raven's foot. His raven. Well their raven now. She then walked over to the grocery bags and pulled out a couple of items. She looked up at his awkward stance in the Kitchen and smiled. "Come on, then. Help me by boiling these noddles." She handed him a package and a pot and turned back to her own task.

He looked down at the noddles in his hand with a sigh. "Bloody, woman. Do I look like I cook." He mumbled to himself before he turned toward the stove. She giggled softly behind him and it warmed him to hear it. He realized he wanted to hear more of it as he lit the stove and place the pot with water on the burner. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
